Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot 'is the main protagonist in the ''Crash Bandicoot video game series. He is a genetically-advanced Eatern Barred Bandicoot who spends his time fighting his arch-enemy, the evil Dr Neo Cortex. He is often assisted by his ally, Aku Aku, and his sister, Coco Bandicoot. In Fiction Wrestling he is currently signed to Universal Character Association (UCA), Awesome Championship Wrestling (ACW), and National Championship Wrestling (NCW), and has also worked for WWE: Animated. Background *'''Series: ''Crash Bandicoot'' *'Species: '''Mutant Bandicoot *'Age: ' *'Height: ' *'Weight:' *'Companies: (Currently) NCW, UCA, ACW, WWE: Animated (Formerly) TCW, UWE *'Debut: ' 1996 *'Status: '''Injured *'Billed from: Wumpa Island, Australia *'Allies: 'Conker, Coco Bandicoot (sister), Dot Warner (girlfriend), Max Good *'Rivals: '''Chris House, Crunch Bandicoot, Tom Brady, Rookie Revolution *'Twitter: @OrangeTwister (UCA), @Crash&Burn (UWE) Wrestling Career '''Universal Character Association 'WWE: Animated' 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' Debut and feud with Chris House (2013) Crash Bandicoot was signed by DXP in late July of 2013 and is one of only two animal wrestlers in NCW (other being his sister). Crash debut in NCW as a huge fan favorite in a match against Ash Ketchum and Chris House for the X-Pro championship. Toward the end of the match Ash was jumped by Danny Phantom leaving Crash to capitalize on Chris. but the House family jumped Crash brutually and Chris won the X-Pro title. The following week Crash faced Jack and was yet again screwed by the Houses and Coco Bandicoot proposed that Chris defended the X-Pro title against Crash inside a steel cage at WrestleWars. Although his family didn't like the idea Chris agreed to defend the championship. The following week The Houses kidnapped Coco and brutally attacked her. Crash and other NCW talent got into a brawl in the lobby of the NCW Arena but Crash was also brutally attacked by other RR members not signed to NCW. Chris later suplexed Crash through a glass door. The week before WrestleWars Crash had not been seen for a week and Coco was asked by Joel Gertner if Crash was there but replied "Look I don't have time to talk got it. I don't need to tell you guys anything other then When things get personal with Crash. He will become sadistic and you won't be able to recognize Chris House after WrestleWars…" In a No DQ tag match between Team Blackout and The Tennyson Velvet and House tried to help Chris and Jack out of the arena but Crash jumped off of a balcony onto all four houses and then tossed them into the ring. Later Crash jumped off of the top turnbuckle and hit a Orange Twister (diving leg drop to the back) on Chris. Wrestlewars (2013) At WrestleWars Crash and Chris fought a even match till Jack, Velvet, and Lillian jumped Coco and knocked her out and opened the cage door. All four houses ganged up on Crash but Ken and Ben Tennyson rolled into the ring and took out Jack while Coco took on Velvet and Lillian. Katniss later showed up and helped Coco out. DXP also showed up and locked Crash and Chris in the cage making sure there was a clean winner. But not before Velvet rolled a table into the ring. Crash later used the table by performing the Wumpa Twist from the top o the cage down through the table and ring to the floor on Chris. Crash then climbed back up to the top of the ring and before he stepped down out of the ring he then did the most craziest thing in his career by performing the Crash landing (swanton bomb) off of the top of the cage down onto the crowd of wrestlers and won the X-Pro championship. X-Pro Champion, various feuds (2013) After the match Ben Tennyson commented on Crash's victory in a sort of sour way and DXP scheduled Ben Tennyson vs. Crash Bandicoot for the X-Pro championship at UltraClash but the match was moved to the following week on Prime were Crash succesfully defended the championship. The week a after Chris House challenged Crash to a rematch at Destined Glory in a scaffold match and quoted "One person will rise to Glory, the other will fall to hell." Before dumping a bucket of red liquid on Crash. At Destined Glory the Houses jumped Coco Bandicoot backstage in a last ditch effort to play mind games on Crash. Crash attacked Chris during his entrance and the two fought around the edge of the NCW Arena before climbing the scaffold. Crash won the match when he hit a Aftershock off the top of the scaffold and send Chris through twelve tables stacked in rows of four in the ring for the match. Crash suffered injuries to his forehead and neck during the fall, A few weeks later on Prime during a three way Ultimate X match Ash Ketchum, Crash's long time rivalry earned a shot at the X-Pro championship. Ash also stated he would finish what he started in WWE: Animated. At NCW Anarchy Rulz, even being speared through the entry way wall, Crash retained the X-pro title in the main event, his third successfully defense. Heavyweight Champion, Bandicoot Era (2014) After a sudden drop in main events Crash would defeat Drew Cage (then world champion) at NCW's 1 year anniversary show. However after a drought of victories Crash would loose the belt at No Way Out '14 to Bolin. Crash soon turned his focused onto the world title as fans and critics demanded Crash to win the NCW Heavyweight Championship. However Crash had never won a world title in his 18 year career, only limited to secondary belts. But Crash refused to think of the odds against him. He demanded a title shot against Drew Cage who was slowly started to be hated by fans and critics, believing he was unworthy of being world champion anymore. Crash finally got a opportunity on a episode on Prime, facing Danny Phantom and Chris House in a three way dance for the number contender spot. Crash was able to knock off Chris to win but not before receiving heavy injuries to his ribs. At April Assault Crash faced Drew Cage in the main event and finally earned himself his first victory after DXP himself counted the pinfall. The following week however Crash's sister, Coco Bandicoot returned and won a woman's title as well, marking the first time both held the top prizes in the same company simulatnouesly. 'Awesome Championship Wrestling' 'Total Championship Wrestling' 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Crash is a high flyer and a extremist mostly known for his outrageous risk taking moves and total disregard for his own well-being. Finishers *''Crash Landing'' (High angle Senton Bomb) Signatures *''Aftershock'' (Sitout Side Slam) *''Crash n' Burn'' (Turnbuckle climb into rebound Corkscrew Senton to a standing opponent) *Leg Drop *Moonsault *''Orange Twister'' (Corkscrew Leg Drop to an opponent's back) - NCW *''Wumpa Twist'' (Twist of Fate) Managers *Coco Bandicoot Nicknames *'"Orange Twister"' *'"Insane Bandicoot"' Entrance Themes *"No More Words" by EndeverafteR * "Similar Creatures" by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver (NCW) *"Welcome To The Jungle" by Guns N' Roses (Animated) Accomplishments UCA *UCA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *UCA Hardcore Championship (5 times) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Crunch Bandicoot *UCA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) WWE: Animated *Toon Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *Toon Hardcore Champion (8 times) *Toon Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Conker NCW *NCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *X-Pro Championship (1 time) ACW TCW UWE FanFiction Wrestling Awards *Hardcore Match of the Year (2013) - vs. Dan Kuso, Charlie Araya, Guntep Min, Deadpool, and Kenny McCormick in a Six-Way Hardcore Match at the XCW Summer Supershow Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers